


Five times Marnus didn’t know

by My_Dog_Named_Kitty



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, All the team say something at least once, M/M, Marnus doesnt know he's been adopted to two gay dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dog_Named_Kitty/pseuds/My_Dog_Named_Kitty
Summary: .....that Tim and Steve were dating and the one time he did
Relationships: Tim Paine/Steve Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Five times Marnus didn’t know

There is always one annoying problem about the Aussie bowling cartel Marnus thought as he shifted in his seat, their long limbs are always being stretched out into teammates' personal space. It was busy enough at the airport gate that the team was running out of space, Marnus had found a seat at the start of the wait but as more of the boys came back after fetching snacks and drinks, the room was running short. Smooshed in with Josh on one side and Mitch the other, Marnus grumbled about the staff not trusting grown adults to all manage to get on a plane if not kept all in one spot. 

Hoff’s elbow continuously hitting him as he rummaged through his backpack wasn’t helping his mood. 

“Mate, what are you even looking for?” Marnus blurted out after a particularly painful bump.

“Charger cord, my phones’ about to go” replied Josh as he upended the bag. 

Marnus sighed. Debris now scattered across his lap, and at the floor at his feet.

“Sorry, must have left it in one of the other bags”.

He opened his mouth about to start complaining, but was stopped by a sharp look by Tim. The start of a tiff catching his attention from his seat by the wall, away from the group’s pile of bags.  
Dumping the book he was reading and then standing up, Tim spoke “ Hoff there’s a charger in my bag; top pocket, power point near my chair. Then tidy up. I'm off to talk with J.L, we should be due to board. Can’t be waiting too much longer.” 

Then turning to head off to the small huddle of staff standing off near a nearby window. 

Leaving his mess on the floor, Josh takes over Tim’s seat stretching his long legs out into the open space as he dragged the other bag onto his lap.

“Sweet”, Josh exclaims, grinning like a big cat “More room”.

Marnus opens his mouth to respond, before sighing once more and pushing Josh’s items off his lap. Not worth the effort. 

Davey, returning to the group after a phone call with his girls, sits down next to Marnus. In Josh’s vacate chair and looking at the tightly drawn faces of the team, he gave a sharp whistle to address the group. 

“Cheer up boys, just passed the flight board; the plane is getting delayed at least 20 minutes.” 

Groans echo out from the team.

Complaints follow.

Marnus was feeling the heat, and being stuck with the boys wasn’t improving his mood. Looking around, no one else was much different. Travelling was exhausting, he scrunches up into his chair, closes his eyes and tries to ignore everyone.

He shifts awake to the chatter of teammates, Marnus’ eyes fluttering as he hears Nathan say his name. 

“.....ing prince looks like he’s waking up now”.

Still waking Marnus tries ignoring the laughter directed his way. Even a quick glance shows he wasn’t the only one asleep. Trav is spread out snoring in a chair, and Pat is hidden in a hoodie. A look at his phone shows he was napping for at least half an hour. 

The lack of seats had been taking its toll, no seats anywhere, some of the staff sitting on the ground or standing around the bags. Marnus turned his attention on his captain, who without a seat had started sitting on Steve. With Tim sitting across Smudge’s lap, book returned to hand. Steve’s right hand wrapped around his shoulder, the other hidden away under Tim’s shirt as he chatted with Davey. He thought they were looking surprisingly snuggled up.

“At least 10 more minutes, Marnus. Well, that’s what we were told 5 minutes ago.” Tim noted, settling further into Steve, eyes never leaving his page. 

"So," Marnus begins slowly, a smile growing with the single word. "What's this seating arrangement, skipper?" 

Tim turns around to give him a long suffering look.

"Leave the poor man alone, LBS.” Starts Nathan his voice becoming mischievous “If anyone needs a seat it’s the Captain, he’s an old man”. 

There’s a silence for a split second before there’s an outcry from Tim. Leaping up he drags Marnus as well up onto his feet. Not realising what is about to happen even as his teammates begin to cluster around them Marnus stays still. Growling Tim wraps his arms around Marnus waist, lifting him up into the air and bringing him down into a tackle. 

Shouting they tussle along the ground, the airport turned into a wrestling ring. Rolling over each other to the cheers of the team as the captain takes advantage over Marnus. A final squawk of protest as Tim pins him down, face rubbing against the airport carpet.He smothered as Tim makes himself comfortable on his back, wiggling his fingers against Marnus’ sensitive sides.

There’s a grin pulling at his mouth as Tim looks to address his boys, still digging his fingers into Marnus “Any other comments about my age and you’ll be getting dropped from the team.” 

“I hadn’t said anything about your age” Marnus groans from under Tim’s weight “That was all Nathan”

“Any comments about me which I don’t like you’re stuck doing extra throwdowns to Smudge in the nets or becoming target practice for the bowlers.” Tim shoots back, shifting around as Marnus continues to thrash trying to rid himself of his captain. Marnus can feel himself growing red with the effort.

J.L comes to Marnus' rescue with a sharp "Oi, watch it!”. With an exhausted sigh, and tired eyes J.L tells the group “You’re all pests, the whole lot. You’re in a public place, act like it. Also let him up Tim, he’s going to hurt himself and then we’ll be down a batsman... And wicketkeeper.” 

Marnus leaves himself collapsed on the floor, only rolling over to stare as Smudge with a dramatic flourish offers Tim a hand up and gifts him back his book. Tim smirks as he takes Marnus' seat, and thanks Steve as he returns to his reading. 

Ugh Airports.


End file.
